


Silence Screaming

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, Will's creeping himself out, another creepy Will dream, the stag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes silence can speak more loudly than a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Screaming

Silence. Nothing but silence all around him.

Will blinked, looking around him slowly, not remembering how he'd gotten here. He had been sleepwalking again; he was somewhere in the woods, probably not far from his house. But he didn't recognize any landmarks; he'd never been in this particular spot before.

He felt disoriented, dizzy. He didn't know how long he'd been out here; maybe he had lost time again and done something horrible. He had no idea.

He needed to get back into the house, to find out what time it was, to find out if he'd blacked out and lost time. He didn't think he'd been anywhere else other than here; there was no indication that he'd done anything other than sleepwalk, and that was scary enough.

The silence pressed in on him, oppressive, as loud as a scream.

It would have been better if there _had_ been screaming; any kind of noise would make him feel as if he was part of the world and not outside of it. He was encased in a bubble, frighteningly alone, and no one else could get to him as long as he was here.

He was trapped in an isolation of his own making.

The silence was almost _deafening_. Will raised his hands to his head, pressing them against his ears, as though he could actually hear screaming all around him, even though the air was so silent that he could have heard a pin drop to the ground and bounce.

This kind of silence wasn't natural. He could sense that there was something _wrong_ , something that didn't quite fit. There was something happening here that was beyond his ability to understand, something that crossed over the dimensions between one world and another.

Just as that thought struck him, the stag stepped out from the cover of the trees.

Will could feel his breath catch in his throat; he knew that the stag was there for him. It was silent, just like everything around it was, but he could hear its breath in the still air. He knew that it had come for him, to end him, to finish him.

He closed his eyes as the stag lowered its head, knowing that the next thing he would feel was those horns piercing his body, his lifeblood flowing out onto the ground, the life ebbing out of him ....

Will sat up in bed, clutching at his chest, a silent scream frozen in his throat. It had been a dream. He wasn't sleepwalking, the stag wasn't standing in front of him. Once again, he'd crossed over the dimension between worlds -- and come back in one piece.

The next time, he might not be so lucky.


End file.
